Triple Scoop badly named
by fox-firechick
Summary: Kagome, a normal high school student,not!,but her oppisit sex poularity meater is pretty high! I guess men don't like normal girls anymore. Where's the problem you ask? Now she has three men running after her, she only knows about two of them, she already
1. Follow you'r heart? bull shit

Chapter 1

Kagome hurried.She knew that she had to make it back before Inuyasha got any more mad at her.She knew he would be pissed at her for staying another day,but she had to.Her mind hadn't been on school work,it had been on boys,and all of her relationship issues.

She had Inuyasha,Koga,and Hojo.Three guys that she knew she couldn't choose from.Of corse,she knew also,that if she really sat down to think about it,it would be easy to choose.All she had to do was follow her heart,she could do that.She had done it before.

She sighed.Every girl in school wished to be wanted by a lot of boys,but it was pure hell when you got right down to it.Haveing to choose,without wanting to hurt the other's feelings.Sometimes she had lay in bed wondering about this delima of her's, not truely concertrateing on her problem,just letting the thought brush her mind.

She ran faster down the sidewalk,back-pack flung over one shoulder.She had maby 15 minuets before Inuyasha would be due to explode.If she made it back in time he would just exclaim a bunch of stuff and she would sit him and he wouldn't have to come get her incase she didn't make it in time for any of that to happen.She didn't however,make it,for her lack of calculation, forgot to add up a conversation with Hojo.

"Helo Kagome",He smiled politely,"I heard that you'r breast cancer has been cured!,that's great!".

Kagome blushed. Breast cancer!!! Her grandfather had mentioned Breast cancer to a guy.Breast was no longer sopposed to be spoken by him at his age!! She was sooo going to have to discus it with him.

"Yeah,I'm fine",Kagome agreed.

"Ok,well,here are some flowers",Hojo said,uncovering the gift from behind his back.

"Oh,Hojo,they're beautiful!!",She exclaimed,letting the time slip away.It was true,the flowers were georgous,Much better than anything Inuyasha had ever given her.Occasionaly,on a very rare occasion) Inuyasha would give her a gift,but it was always something cheap and stupid.

Hojo smiled,and went to leave.

"Goodbye Kagome",He waved.

"No,wait",Kagome protested," Why don't I make us some tea,it's been a while since you've been over here",Kagome pursueaded,compleatly abandoning all traces of thoughts of being late.So what if Inuyasha came get her or blew his stack,she didn't care.Right now she was haveing tea with Hojo,and from the smile on his face,he was enjoying it.

Yes,Hojo was sitting on the floor of the living room,sipping his tea carefully,makeing small talk with the girl he had a major crush on! Therefore,he was smiling hugely,beaming even,as he became engolfed in some story that Kagome was telling him.

"Wow Kagome",Holo exclained at the end of her tale,"That was amazing,about the demonic myhology thing and all!".

'Yep',Kagome thought,'Just call it mythology,no need to know the truth!'.

Just then,the two heard a tapping at the window.

"What's that?",Hojo asked,turning around to look towards the living room,where the window was located.

Kagome sighed.She knew Inuyasha was here,and the moment Hojo left,she would be bombarded by questions about him.Inuyasha was always sooooo jealous! She knew he wouldn't beline that they were just friends!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Um,Kagome?",She heard Hojo say,waveing a hand in front of her face,as she noiced that she was spaceing out!,"Did you hear that tapping?".

She looked down at her relfection in her tea cup. She was Kagome Higurashi,totaly free girl, not Inuyasha's little slave puppet.If she wanted to spend time with a friend of hers,she shoube able to! And it was out of these realizations,that her dark side emerged.

Not a lot,just a little bit of a slightly evil thought.She decided that she was going to stay here an extra day,and spend the rest of the night with Hojo,just to prove her independence and freedom!And if Inuyasha thought he was going to stop her than he could kiss her ass!

"Oh,that,that was nothing Hojo.Just a random bird or a moth or something like that,now where were we?".

"Oh,yeah",he said,picking up where they had left off,"That story was amazing,but what was the name of that really evil guy? Nabaka or something?".

Kagome laughed at how much he had screwed up Naraku's name.'Personaly,I like that one better though',She thought to herself.

"Naraku",She replied through giggles.

Hojo smiled.He had made her laugh.he liked makeing her laugh.Her laugh was so perfect,like the chorus of a thousand angels singing Reba Macentire songs,followed up by a round of Faith Hill.'Oh how I wanna be her Tim Mgraw (A/N: or is it Mcgraw?)' He thought to himself.

TAP!TAP!TAP!!!!

"Man,those moths realy want the light!",He announced.

"Yeah,but they're really stupid moths,so they **_WONT_** follow us upstairs",she declared,accentuateing wont.

"Ok,sounds good",Hojo agreed,secretly wishing to go upstairs sooner.Together,the pair of teens walked up the stairs to Kagome's room,Hojo gazeing at her house the whole time.

"Wow,this is just like Ayumi told me",He exclained,sitting on her soft bed.

She looked over at him,watching him bounce softly on his butt on her springy matress.He looked so much like a little kid.His eyes so full of delight,amuseing himself with the simplest thing,and happy all of the time.Also,it didn't hurt that he bought her every excuse. But then,that made him kinda stupid.What kinda non-radiation affected moth,could hit a window as hard as...

TAP!!! TAP!!! TAP!!!

Well as hard as that!

She shot a glance over at her window,winter snow falling lightly from the clouds,the angry shadow of Inuyasha on the ground below.He of corse,had perched himself up in the tree,collecting snowflakes in his hair.But hideing or not,she was not stupid eneough to go look out of the window for him.If she did,she would be left with faceing him,angry,and all of the independence and fredom in the world,couldn't make her mind,bring herself to do it.So she just shook it off,and walked over to the bed to join Hojo.

'My independence and freedom,can however,let me make him jelous,and I can have a damn good time doing it too!'.

She glanced at the window pane quickly in time to see a flash of red and silver jump down to a lower branch,with a very pissed look on his quick flash of a face.

Kagome smiled evily.

"Brrrrr",She shivverd,leaning on Hojo for pretend warmth from the pretend cold.

"Uhhhh,Kagome",Hojo said tapping on her shoulder. Was she aware that she was leaning on him? How did she find it cold? Why was he questioning this,a hot chick was leaning up on him and he was questioning it,why? He should be haveing a party of emotions!!!!!!!!

"What?",She asked,looking up at him innocently,as if she didn't know what he was going to ask.As if girls leaning up on him was a popular sport!!! Well,maby with the hookers at her school,but she knew what she ment.

"Nothing",He replied quickly,before he could make the mistake of causing her to move.

Casually,he put his arm around her. She smiled.Hojo smiled.'Yeah,oh yeah, I gotta girl on me mmm hmm and she's happy bout it,and she aint some slut from school,oh yeah,it's my birthday,it's my birthday i'm gonna party like it's my birthday! go Hojo,go Hojo! Ka-Ching!!!',He thought!

In all acctuality,Kagome was smiling at her current thoughts. She was thinking about how tweaked Inuyasha was bound to be! Yes,life was good in the evil parts of her mind,and Hojo was playin right along!!!! Things were going good for her plan. Yes, fortune cookie says: Ye shall have good luck in makeing all half demon dogs jelous with men who are hung up on you ya!!!

And she was right! Outside her window,Inuyasha was majorly freaking!

'What the hell is she doing?'he exclaimed in his mind!!!

'The little wench!!! what is she doing getting so close with Hobo,or whatever his name is!'.

He watched as Kagome just smiled,sneaking a glance at the window.

TAP,TAP,TAP!!!!!

"Wow,those are some really determined moths!",Hojo stated,looking down at Kagome.

Kagome didn't say anything.Not because she agreed or anything,but because his stupidity was amazing her beyond belief!!!!

'He still belives that!!!!',she exlaimed in her mind.She really questioned his intellagence levals!!!!

Inuyasha just stared.'He actualy belives that lame excuse!!!".

He anime fell out of the tree and landed with a thud.

'Ok",kagome thought,'Hojo's scareing me now,it's time for him to go!'.

"Hojo,you need to go,I can't you kno,have ppl over this late,so i'l see youi later k",She said,pushing him out the door and waveing.

"Ok,later Kagome!",he replied politely,waveing back as he ran home in the snow flurrys.

Kagome ran back inside.

"Damn",She mutterd,"Just how stupid is Hojo anyways!".

"Very",Someone awnserd for her.

"Huh,Inuyasha,What'er you doing here?",Se asked.

"I'm here to get you,now the real question is why the hell were you getting so cozy with Hobo,or whatever?!!!!".

Kagome frowned.

"Inuyasha,I am free to get cozy to whoever I want,it's not like you own me!!!!",She protested loudly.

Inuyasha frowned this time.He couldn't very well argue against that!! He didn't own her,and he couldn't tell her that he loved her!!! That was the reason that he didn't like her cozing up yo other ppl!!!.


	2. Koga's cave

Chapter 2

"Okay",Kagome caved,after a few minuets of non-stop aruguing,"But I don't want you trying to control me,but I have total freedome,got that?!",She said. She may have caved,but she was still in a very appriciative mood of her independence and freedom and wasn't gonna cave on that!!!

"Fine!",he yelled,let's just go already!!".

"Okay",she replied calmly. 'I can still have my fun,just with Koga instead'.

She smiled her evil,malicious smile,and trotted off after Inuyasha to the well.

She yawned.She was tired,It was late after all.

"I'm gonna hit it,night",she said to her friends as she snuggled into her sleeping bag.

Her friends agreed.

So the next morning,Kagome put her plan into action.

"Hey you guys, c'mon I sense a jewel shard",Kagome exclaimed.

Her very guliable friends belived her. While it was true that she sensed a jewel shard,it was one that she always,faintly felt.It was Koga's shards,but noibody needed to know that.She just could keep that a secret,while she put her plan into action. She didn't always wanna be mean to Inuyasha,but she was bored,so she had thought up her master plan.

1. Pretend to sense a shard of the jewel in the direction of Koga's cave!

2. Have Koga sense **_her _** first,and wait for him to come!

3.Act flirty with wolf boy and get Inuyasha jelous beyond belief!!!.

Yes,she needed some fun.and this,she was sure,would be fun!!!!!

And she was right,about both. Koga automaticaly came at the first wiff of her scent!

"Hey Kagome, what's my woman up to?",He asked cheerfully.

"Nothin much,just looking for a jewel shard,but it's kind of gone,bummer",she lied.

"WHAT!! YOU LOST IT!!!!",Inuyasha exploded.

"Yes,it was moveing too fast for me to track!",Kagome snapped back.

"Be nicer to my woman mutt face!",Koga insisted.

"No! You stay away from her!",Inuyasha snapped back!

"Say alright Koga!",Kagome yelled.

"See,even she agrees with me!",Inuyasha yelled.

"That;s odd",Miroku stated.

"Yes,we don't get that very often",agreed Sango.

"What! well,alright,i'l stay away from her if she wants me to",Koga growled.

Kagome smirked. This was perfect Koga was playing right into her hands!!!So,to tick Inuyasha off,she walked up to Koga.

"Hey get over here!",Inuyasha barked.

"No! we had a total freedom deal and even if I don't want you two fighting,I can still find loopholes! face it dog-boy",Kagome hollerd,"If I wanna hang out with one of my friends I can and you don't have the right to say anything about it!".

Inuyasha growled.She was right,again.When the hell did she get so damn crafty?

"Now,Koga",she said sweetly,"there arn't any shards around and i'm seriously stressed,so,if it's okay with everyone minus Inuyasha,can I go soend the night in your cave?",she asked.

She looked over at Miroku and Sango questiongly.

"Can I?".

"It's alright with me",Miroku replied.

"Of corse,i'v been wanting a break anyways",Sango said smiling.

"Sure Kagome!",Shippo grinned.The three of them all had figured out what she was doing. She was cozying up to Koga on perpose! They had all figured that out,except for Inuyasha,and they were all for picking on the Hanyou.

"No way in hell!",Inuyasha demanded.

"But she just ignored him.

"Thanx you guys u roc!!!",she smiled,before allowing Koga to pick her up and run away in his little whirl wind.

"Damn bitch",he mumbled.

"Inuyasha be nice. she said herself that she's stressed,let her have a break". - ( miroku )

"Yeah Inuyasha,besides you did promise", --- ( Sango and don't ask me how they kno )

"Yeah,and yeah!! she should be able to spend time with whoever she wants! It is **_her _**doing **_us_** the favor after all!". -----( Shippo )

Inuyasha didn't say anything,just ran off.He'd get his revenge,but first he'd have to stop by that cave.He wasn't gonna let nothin happen between those two!!!!!

Koga put her down righ inside of the cave.

"Sister!",she heard Hakaku call,"What are you doing here".

Kagome sighed.Somethings were just never gonna change.

"Well,I needed a break,so I asked koga to bring me here",she replied.

Hakaku smiled satisfied."Are you staying the night sister?",Genki ( I think that's his name ) asked.

"Yes".

"Where would you like to sleep?".

"Oh,anywhere is alright,as long as it's my own bed".

""Alright,Hakaku",Koga instructed,"get my woman some furs,good ones worthy of her".

The wolves immidietly obayed.

"So,what do you wanna do while we wait for night?",Koga asked her.

"Um....how'about we play a game".

"What kinda game?",he asked.

'Let's see'Kagome thought,'Right now if not soon,Inuyasha and possiably the others are spying on me'.

"Truth or Dare",Kagome suggested evily.


End file.
